


solo曲拉郎小脑洞

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-10-22
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

#二相  
music x “じゃなくて”

到嘴的表白又咽了回去，望着玩音游正开心的music，じゃなくて叹了口气。  
他们俩已经是形影不离的好朋友了，可是这样的关系要持续多久？  
じゃなくて皱眉努嘴，他觉得自己已经暗示得够明显了，music不可能没察觉到……吧？  
说不定他已经察觉到了，只是又故意忽略，说不定他对自己并没有那种想法，要是说出来朋友都做不了了？！？！  
“突然摆出来那么难过的表情干嘛？”  
回过神来music 早就打完了一盘，撑着下巴看着他，full combo的字体在界面kirakira地闪。  
“那是错觉啦！”立马摆出一副不在意的表情“要不要……”与那双发光的眼睛对视，他鼓足了勇气几乎要脱口而出，“要不要出去兜风？”  
结果还是怂。  
“不要，我还想继续打活动”  
“那我们去新开的那家电玩城，顺便兜风？”  
“嗯…这个倒是可以。”  
啊…什么时候才能跨出那一步啊！话说music到底察觉了没有…啊！不要突然牵手啦！

#一句话solo水仙#  
两家的饭经常因各种不合争吵，而真主们却意外的合得来。  
#一点小后续  
你们家的公主还真是娇贵的不行，出行还用人力轿子。#白眼  
？你家的街霸乘热气球就很潮流？还带着一大帮人不知道的还以为街区打架，呵呵。  
上面那个别以为我不知道你是谁的粉，你家神棍每次登场都要搞爆炸，污染空气很自豪哦？#微笑

#两句话SA#  
你什么时候才把这身火鸡一样扎眼睛的装扮换下来  
你这身骚红色就很低调？制服诱惑？  
#写的solo曲相关怎么总是在斗嘴#


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019-12-02

#二相#

#gimmick game X disco star#  
无言抚上他的发

“喜欢吗? "

"还是你原来的好点。”

“好歹特地想和你更配些来着的，"拉下在头上作乱的手，在指尖印上一吻“不喜欢的话就染回去好了。


End file.
